All Tied Up A Zianourry One Shot
by nomnomnomskylar
Summary: He watches this with hooded eyes as Harrys lips work their way around his shaft.Hes never seen something so fucking hot in his entire life,and he can't bring himself to tear his eyes away.He does though;only to look down and see Harry hollowing his cheeks out and toying with his head.He whimpers,his eyes blown wide,face flushed, lips red,and Niall runs his fingers through his hair.


**So, this is my first gay... fanfiction? Ugh, I feel so dirty, but its really good, I promise! Also. I will be active now, because... SUMMER IS HERE! Finally. Umm. So... Enjoy the smut. And please. REVIEW.**

**Thanks Babes :)**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all Zayn could see. He moves his legs, but doesn't get very far. Cloth bounds his ankles, and he knows he is seated on something hard, probably a wood chair. He is dreaming; he has to be.

Something moves inside the room- whatever room he's in. Maybe this is some sort of prank. He twists in his wrist restraints, then realizes something.

He's naked.

Sure, Zayn usually slept naked, but this time, he's positive he went to bed with boxers on. He licks his lips, unsure of what is going to happen. He senses that he's being watched, like there are ninety pairs of eyes on 's a quiet giggle, then the sound of being hit. Another giggle, this time, huskier. And then there's two hands on his body. They slide over his shoulders, down his chest, coming back and repeating the trail several times before the person laughs deeply into Zayn's ear. His body goes rigid. He knows that laugh.

"_Louis_?" Zayn asks disbelievingly. A finger comes to his lips, shushing him.

"Don't worry." The whisper definitely belongs to Louis. Fucking tease. "You'll enjoy every second of what's to come."

"Take this fucking blindfold off me mate," Zayn says, wiggling his hands. "And these things." Suddenly there's the sound of movement, not just one body, but more like two or three.

"They'll come off in a minute. Be patient or you wont get to cum." Zayn squints his eyes, even if Louis can't see him.

"What the fuck are you talking about man?"

"Just wait." Zayn gets nervous- what was Louis planning, and who the fuck was in on it? Out of nowhere, hands are on his thighs, warm and reassuring. Quite large hands, now that Zayn was thinking about it. Someone giggles before plump, wet lips wrap around Zayn's cock, a tongue flicking his head playfully. Hotness engulfs Zayn, and without realizing it, a breathy moan escapes his lips. He moves his hips forward, thrusting into the mouth of this person, unsatisfied when a new set of hands hold them down. Louis must've gotten some call girls. Or willing- more than willing- fans. The lips draw away from Zayn slowly, then plant a kiss on the tip of his fully hardened cock. Nothing happens for seconds, and thats when Zayn lets out an impatient sigh.

"If you're not going to do any more, at least-"

"Ssshhhh," Louis hisses into his ear, "Just be patient."

"You said that already. Lou- Mmmmmmmm." He moans when another- _different_- set of lips wrap around his cock. They withdraw, then pump forward, taking Zayn's entire length into their mouth, his head slipping past the person's throat muscles. Their mouth was unbelievably hot, and Zayn itched to see, to be able to gaze at the sight before him. He laughs at this thought then unsuccessfully thrusts upward. "Louis," he complains, biting his lip harshly. He throws his head back, hitting what he assumes to be the older boy's shoulder. He rubs his head against it, whimpering when the person blowing Zayn uses their hand to jack him off.

"Just so desperate..." Louis tsk's, then fiddles with the cloth around Zayn's wrists, his hands dropping immediately. The latter sighs graciously, automatically searching for the person between his legs. His fingers tangle into short, fine hair, and then it hits him.

Its a guy.

Of course Zayn swung both ways, but this- this expert cocksucking- had to be from a girl. And what gets Zayn is that there is something oddly familiar about this hair. He's felt it before. Countless times. His eyebrows knit together, mind wandering. More than likely this was one of the boys. Louis just wouldn't bring in some random people off the street. RIght? WIthout hesitation, Zayn's hands feel around the back of his head, searching for the knot. Louis' hands clamp over his, stopping his movements. "All you had to do was ask." And then the blindfold is off, and Zayn is blinking, eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

The first thing he registers is that Harry- Harry, his fucking bandmate- is stroking himself, a clenched fist roaming over the length. His breathing is labored, his pupils blown wide. Zayn almost moans at the delicious sight , but then he glances down. And almost wishes he hadn't. Niall is on his knees, sucking Zayn into his mouth eagerly, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. Zayn does moan, when he notices Liam's hands holding his hips down, pressing into his skin brutally. Zayn looks to his left, and then he's kissing Liam, soft and rough all at the same time. Liam's tongue explores Zayns mouth almost hesitantly, but when one of the latter's hands wander in between them, its assured that Liam's enjoying this. A lot.

From his right side, lips latch onto his nipple, and he pulls away, looking down curiously. Louis' thin lips suck at the hardened nub, the blue irises of his eyes darkened with something Zayn had never seen before. Pure and unhindered lust. Liam unties one of Zayn's ankles while Louis does the other, and then Zayn's free. But he's too stunned at everything to move. Niall pulls off of him to takes off his shirt, throwing it aside, then kissing Zayn's hipbones lightly. Said boy's eyes flutter shut, and then his mouth is moving before his brain registers it.

"Harry, come here." Harry looks surprised, his hand even stops moving, but he just smiles, showing his dimples, reading Zayn's mind.

"I already did. Let Liam or Lou." So _that_ was who had blown him in the beginning. Louis hauls Zayn to his feet, murmuring a command of "get on the bed", then pushing him down. Before Zayn can adjust himself on the mattress- which he realizes is his own- Louis wraps his hand w\around Zayn's cock, moving along his shaft as slowly as possible. He stares into Zayn's eyes, smiling before moving in to kiss and nip at his neck the way only Louis Tomlinson can. The oldest boy's tongue slips out, flicking over the red skin of Zayn's neck teasingly. He slithers down the boy's body quickly, and Zayn notices out of the corner of his eye that Niall is taking Liam's entire length into his mouth. And that is quite impressive, Zayn thinks to himself, considering that Liam is _very_ thick and_ very_ lengthy indeed. Zayn moans at the sight of the blonde boy bobbing up and down, and at Liam's head thrown back, lip caught between his teeth.

Zayn's attention flicks back to Louis, who has shed his clothes and is stroking Zayn firmly. Zayn glances at Louis' cock; the tip glistens with pre cum , and Zayn automatically reaches out to grab the older boy's erection. Louis groans when Zayn's fingers wrap around him. Vaguely Zayn realizes that Harry is nowhere to be found, but his thoughts scatter when Louis bats his hand away, then licks a hot, wet stripe down the underside of the dark haired boys cock. He bites his lip, whimpering at the feel of Louis' soft, thin lips planting tiny kisses on his cock. "You're a fucking tease, Lou." Zayn's words are paper thin- a whisper that Louis barely even hears.

"Now you know what I have to put up with," Harry says, entering the room. He closes the door behind him, then throws several condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed. He slips out of his boxers once more and Zayn gazes at his cock, mouth watering.

"Shut up," Louis says, beckoning Harry over to the bed. His green eyes flicker to Liam and Niall, then to Louis and Zayn. His tongue grazes his bottom lip before locking eyes with Zayn. The oldest of the two rakes his eyes over Harry's body, trailing from his collar bone tattoos, down his hard, toned stomach, ending on his hard cock, the head of it resting near his belly button. Harry smiles, showing his dimples once more, then crawls onto the bed next to Louis. They whisper a few words to each other, then Louis pushes Zayn upwards, forcing him to rest his head on the pillows. Harry towers above him mischief glinting in his eyes. Without warning, Louis engulfs Zayns cock with his mouth, eliciting a sharp, needy moan out of the younger boy. Zayn closes his eyes, his fingers tangling in Louis' hair.

Suddenly, Harry straddles Zayn's chest, the latter having no other choice but to wrap his arms around the curly haired boy's thigh. Said boy stares down at Zayn with intensity, desire. Zayn opens his lips to say something, but is stopped by Harry's cock. Zayn makes a noise in the back of his throat, but gets giddy when Harry moans, fisting Zayn's hair roughly. He snaps his hips forward, coming up off Zayn's chest, and the oldest boy tastes the saltiness of precum. Zayn makes a gagging noise, replaced with a moan when Louis' slick fingers enter him slowly. His mouth is still persistent on his cock, just adding two fingers- and then three- to the mix. Louis crooks his fingers upward, and Zayn keens around Harry's cock when the eldest boy hits that bundle of nerves. Harry moans, looking over to Liam and Niall. Liam's close- his whimpers are becoming louder and louder each minute, his grasp in the sheets tighter. Zayn feels a deep pooling in the pit of his stomach as Louis' fingers worked magic.

Whoever cums first, no one knows, but three different moans fill the room at once. Harry's (high pitched with a grunt placed somewhere in the mix), Liam's (deep and raspy), and Zayn's (a rushed line of "fuck"'s, then a long groan). Louis swallows every last drop, Zayn lets some escape at the corners of his mouth-only adding to Harry's arousal- and Niall lets Liam's cum coat his lips and Liam's stomach. He then drags his fingers through it, and brings them to his lips, sucking the cum off of them seductively. Louis watches, growing painfully hard, the pre cum oozing slowly from his cock. Harry collapses next to Zayn, exhausted. But Zayn wants more, is ready for _more_. "Lou," he pants, still coming down from his high. Louis flicks his head to attention, and then Zayn is fumbling for a condom, trying to rip the foil open with his teeth. Louis snatches it from his hands with a muffled curse word, flipping Zayn quickly onto all fours.

Liam angles his body so his hips are in front of Zayn, also ready for another round. He's already almost rock hard, Zayn notices, and his brown eyes watch Louis intently. Said boy coats his cock with lube before nudging Zayn's legs apart. The younger boy complies, and with a soft moan, Louis enters Zayn. Pain nips at Zayn's stomach, but is soon overridden with absolute pleasure when Louis leans over him, his hips flesh with Zayn's ass. They moan simultaneously, Louis' deep in his throat and Zayn's more like a whine. "Fuck." Louis draws the word out, pulling his hips back agonizingly slow, waiting for Zayn's approval. Liam strokes the dark haired boy's jaw, judging his emotions. Zayn opens his eyes and a few seconds go by before he fists the sheets, then growls "Fuck me" huskily.

And Louis does just that. At his words, Louis snaps his hips forward, rocking into Zayn harshly. Said boy hisses, biting his lip, wincing at the slight pain. Louis was just so big, so _thick_, that even his three fingers couldn't have prepared him. But he's so turned on that that pain evaporates, and soon he's matching Louis' thrusts. Liam scoots his body down, and then they're kissing again, this time a lot more sloppier. Liam's hand rests on Zayn's jaw reassuringly, his lips ghosting over the slightly older boy's lips. A small moan escapes all three boys' lips when Louis thrusts into Zayn so hard that his knees buckle, causing Zayn's hand to shoot out millimeters away from Liam's throbbing cock. Louis thrusts his hips like that one more time, and Zayn cries out, his vision blurring. Louis slams into him, his nails digging into Zayn's hips and pulling him toward his hips. Zayn moans and takes Liam's length into his hand, loving the feel of it. Louis realizes that Zayn probably can't cum again without stimulation, so he reaches underneath the younger boy and jacks him off in time with his thrusts.

Niall watches this with hooded eyes as Harry's lips work their way around his shaft. He's never seen something so fucking hot in his entire life, and he can't bring himself to tear his eyes away. He does though; only to look down and see Harry hollowing his cheeks out and toying with his head. He whimpers, his eyes blown wide, face flushed, lips red, and Niall runs his fingers through the younger boy's hair, loving the feeling of his hot mouth. He refrains from fucking his throat, because he knows that if it was _his_ first time sucking cock tonight, then it was definitely Harry's. But Harry doesn't hold his hips down; no, he seems intent on taking all of Niall at once. And that just does it for him- he thrusts into the hotness, making Harry gag. Niall stops, breath hitching as Harry's hands flutter to his ass, lifting his hips up. Niall takes the hint, and grabs a fistful of Harry's dark, sweaty curls. Harry looks up at him with those big green eyes, letting his throat open and Niall begins to fuck his face, slowly at first, and then more urgent as his body starts to tense. He's so close, all he needs is something that will push him over that daunting edge- and suddenly Harry stills his hips, pulling his lips slowly up Niall's shaft, tongue darting around the vein at the bottom of his cock. Maybe this wasn't Harry's first time. He moans the younger boy's name loudly, letting his orgasm rip through his heated body. Harry swallows around him, practically sucking the cum from Niall's cock.

Liam spills over the edge quicker than he expects at the sight of Harry swallowing Niall and rubbing the older boy's stomach lovingly. He catches sight of Harry's cock, red and dripping with pre cum, right as he closes his eyes, moaning Zayn's name repeatedly. Cum splatters onto Zayn's hand and neck, and his own stomach. Louis feels empty, like he's on an elevator, as he pounds into Zayn. The boy moans "Louis, fuck yes, Lou, right there" over and over and _over_ again and it sounds so wicked coming from his lips. Louis leans over his body, rapidly jerking his cock. He lets go only to pull the younger boys hair back so hard that Zayn screeches, his head bent all the way back. He closes his eyes, so close he could taste it. And then, with one loud "Zayn", Louis cums, the hotness spreading throughout Zayn's body. That alone makes him tip over, well, that and the feeling of Louis placing fervent kisses all over his shoulder blades. His cum shoots into the sheets, the friction feeling like the most amazing thing since getting high. Harry's hand twitches over his own cock, and then he's cumming too, his teeth drawing small drops of blood from his lip.

All that can be heard is their breathless panting. No one speaks, no one moves, no one does anything but try to even out their breathing. Liam's the first to move, edging out of the bed to run into Zayn's bathroom and get a warm washcloth. He glides it over his stomach, then walks back into the room. Zayn throws the sheets off his bed, instructing Niall to grab a blanket from his closet. Liam tosses the washcloth to Louis who cleans himself off, then climbs into the bed. Everyone cleans the cum and sweat from their bodies before getting into Zayn's large bed. Harry cuddles next to Louis like always, Niall into Zayn, and Liam plays big spoon to Niall. He grabs Zayn's hand and holds onto it, encasing the blonde boy in front and back. Harry's back is to Zayn, facing Louis, and he sighs, closing his eyes. "Love you guys," he murmurs, already falling into sleep. A chorus of husky and whispered "love you"'s and "good night"'s fill the air before everyone is silent. Louis reaches over harry and touches Zayn's waist, smiling when he tucks the small hand underneath his elbow.

They all drift into a deep sleep, one after another, but the last thing that everyone is thinking?

_What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

_**Gosh I feel naughty.**_


End file.
